


Helping You and Loving You

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Coming Untouched, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Sick Barry Allen, Sickfic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Based on Barry’s actions during his bachelor party. But there’s no brawl, Killer Frost, or jail. He just takes his drunken self home to Iris. Episode 4/5  ”Girls Night Out”When he gets home he’s drunk and horny, but before he can satisfy his sexual need the alcohol makes its reappearance. As he vomits Iris stays by his side comforting and caring for him. When he sobers some she takes care of his other needs.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 26





	Helping You and Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sickfic with some West-Allen smut at the end.

Barry’s bachelor party had left him, drunk, horny and nauseas. Three things that didn’t go well together. Iris was currently kneeling next to him rubbing his back as he heaved into the toilet, bringing up what seemed to be everything he had put into his stomach that day.

“I’m still the Flash.”, he said looking and sounding sick, and completely drained from all of the vomiting. Which was a far cry from his “I’m The Flash!”, he was drunkenly yelling earlier when he first got home. 

When he started to vomit it was slow. He was still pretty drunk. Each retch bringing up some of the alcohol concoction Cisco had developed. His cock had been rock hard when he got home. Between his normal over active libido and the alcohol, he was extremely aroused. Even though he wanted and needed to have sex, Iris had refused. The hiccuping and swaying as he stood gave away what he needed to do first. 

Once she had coaxed him into the bathroom he pulled his pants down and sat on the toilet.   
When he pushed his hard cock down and started to pee Iris couldn’t help but laugh. He was so out of it she was pretty sure he had no idea she was actually there with him at the moment. When he finished peeing he got up, flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash his hands. Almost as soon as he turned the water on he belched and quickly started to gag. The sudden gush of liquid bursting from his mouth seemed to startle him awake. 

“Iris.”, he chocked out sounding scared and confused. 

“It’s ok Barr. Let it out.”, she said as she rushed to him.

He looked at her, suddenly realizing it was really her. Right away he started to relax. She quickly and gently directed him back to the toilet and this time he got down on his knees. He put his hands around the toilet seat and leaned his forehead on his arms. Iris started to rub slow circles on his back as he hiccuped. 

“Just relax Barr. It will come.”

He was making some really sickly noises as his stomach started to work, doing what it his body needed it to do. She was actually getting nervous, because the heaving and belches didn’t seem to be bringing much up. Every time he did bring something up he took a deep breath, feeling a small amount of relief, which Iris took as a good thing.

He wasn’t pulling his head up at all. Each splat in the toilet eliciting moans and other sounds of unease from Barry.

“You doing ok Barr?”, she asked softly when he finally did bring his head to the surface.

“I’m never going to drink again.” 

She smiled, moving his sweaty hair from his face. 

“I know babe.”

“Ouch!”, he said suddenly holding his stomach. A strong sudden belch finally really getting the vomiting started. 

He had been going at it for over an hour now. Iris thought it would never end. 

“Jeez Barr. How much did you eat?”

“Not too much. Just some chicken wings. I think.”

“Ahah.”, she snickered. 

Now though, it seemed like his stomach was finally settling down.

“Okay Flash. What do you say we clean you up and go lay down.”

Once they got into bed Barry passed out.  
Iris laid there just watching him. Her hand gently on his stomach just so she could feel him breath. She wasn’t mad at him. Even The Flash deserved a night of drunken fun followed by puking and blacking out. 

As she moved to shut the light off and get comfortable herself, she heard Barry moan. At first she thought he was about to throw up again, but then she saw the large bulge under the blanket, and then the wet spot forming on top of it as his cock unloaded underneath. 

“Mmm.”, he moaned again. This time his eyes opened and his hand moved to his stomach.

“I told you I’m The Flash.”, he groaned before passing out again. 

She knew he had needed to release. He always did before he went to bed, but this time his mind was fogged from the alcohol, so he had just let go. She still wasn’t mad or upset with him. She actually felt bad that she hadn’t helped him when he first got home, but she also knew she had made the right call. He had been pretty sick, pretty fast.

Iris got up and retrieved a wash cloth and a  
basin of water from the bathroom. 

She pulled the blanket off the bed and gently rubbed his chest hoping to wake him. 

“Iris?”

“Yeah baby. I need you to take these off.”, she said with a gentle tug on his waistband.

“Oh.”, he said feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry.”, he said trying to sit up. 

“Your fine Barr. I got you. Just help me get these off of you.”

He lifted his butt and she pulled his briefs down and off.

He was still rock hard. Another thing Iris wasn’t surprised by. Barry was definitely a multi-cummer. He watched as she gently washed his length, his balls, his legs and belly. She knew what he wanted, and honestly she did too. But she had to make sure he was actually in the right state of mind before giving into her urges. 

When she finished cleaning him up she disposed of the basin. When she returned to the room she noticed Barry had moved the box of tissues close to his side of the bed and was gently stroking himself. He was definitely more coherent now, not sober by any means, but still, much more present than earlier. 

“Don’t waist the beautiful seed on those tissues.”, she said as she climbed back in bed. 

He didn’t say a word as she discarded her nightshirt and straddled his legs. When she lowered herself down on his erection he let out a soft satisfied moan. 

“Feels so good.”, he breathed out as she bounced up and down on his hardness. 

Iris slowed down to a desperate grind. “Mmhmm! Feels really good having your swollen cock inside of me.”

An urgent moan let her know his orgasm took hold of him. The feeling of his seed shooting fast and hard inside of her caused her own orgasm to rush through her.

When their orgasms diminished Iris moved off off of Barry to lay by his side. He looked pale and tired, but he also looked satisfied. 

“How do you feel Flash?”, he couldn’t help but laugh. He remembered some of his shenanigans from throughout the night. 

“I have the worst headache of my life and I’m pretty nauseous honestly, but also, I feel really good.”, he smiled.

“I feel good too babe.” She gently rubbed his chest. 

“Try to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.” 

She kissed his forehead and cuddled up next to him, but not before she made sure there was an empty bucket next to him, just in case.


End file.
